I Kissed A Girl
by Itsluizayall
Summary: Quinn vai a uma festa do pijama na casa de Santana. Com um pouco de tequila as coisas poderiam ficar bem mais interessantes.


**Unholy Trinity com 14 anos + tequila em uma festa do pijama.**  
**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

_I Kissed a Girl_

Assim que Quinn ouviu a buzina do carro da sra. Lopez, ela levantou correndo da cama e Judy apareceu na porta de seu quarto.

"Quinnie querida, pegou a escova de dentes?"

"Sim mamãe." Respondeu Quinn pegando sua mochila prestes a sair do quarto.

"E o colírio para suas lentes de contato, pegou querida?" Quinn descia as escadas correndo. "Não corra meu amor."

"Peguei tudo mamãe, pode ficar tranqüila." Judy agarrou a alça da mochila de Quinn parando a filha em frente a porta.

"Dê um desconto pra sua mãe. Meu bebê vai dormir fora de casa pela primeira vez." Choramingou Judy fazendo Quinn rir.

"Ora mamãe eu vou passar uma noite na casa de Santana, não é como se eu fosse pra outro país ou qual quer coisa parecida."

"Oh Quinnie cale a boca!" Quinn riu e judy a abraçou, quase sufocando a menina. Deu um beijo molhado em sua bochecha quando Quinn fez uma careta. "Se divirta meu bem." Quinn acenou positivamente com a cabeça e foi em direção ao carro da sra. Lopez.

xxxx

"San! Britt!" Quinn chamou quando entrou no quarto de Santana. A loira foi surpreendida por dos braços finos em sua cintura e deu um gritinho assustado. "Britt me coloque no chão!" Brittany a soltou e foi pra o lado de Santana enlaçando o braço com o da latina.

"Credo Fabray. Até parece que a Brittany não abraça todo mundo assim." Fez um olhar de desdém. "Agora larga suas coisas dentro do armário, só cuidado pra não ficar presa lá" A latina riu e Brittany fez uma careta confusa, tentado entender a piada.

Quinn guardou as suas coisas no armário de Santana e aproveitou para colocar o seu pijama. Quando saiu de lá, as duas já estavam sentadas no tapete em frente a cama da latina, que tinha um sorriso um tanto...perverso e escondia alguma coisa atrás das costas.

"Senta logo esse rabo ai Fabray. Olha o que eu trouxe pra nós!" Brittany soltou um gritinho animado quando Santana tirou de trás das costas uma garrafa de tequila.

"Santana você está louca! Nós só temos 14, não podemos beber!"

"Relaxa Q. eu não vou deixar a San fazer besteira." Desse Brittany animada.

"Ah claro, como se isso me deixasse mais tranquila." Deus, porque ela não podia ter amigas normais? Uma festa do pijama normal com filmes, doces e fofoca, por quê? Ah claro, porque ela resolveu ser melhor amiga justamente de Brittany e de Santana. "Então o que vamos fazer?"

"Como assim o que vamos fazer Q? Vamos brincar de eu nunca!" Quinn olhou confusa para Brittany que tratou de explicar a brincadeira. "É assim, eu vou dizer alguma coisa e quem já fez isso bebe uma dose." Quinn deu de ombros e Santana começou a encher os copos.

Muitas rodadas e doses depois, poderia se dizer que as três meninas estavam embriagadas. Era a vez de Quinn. A loira pensou por um tempo, olhou para suas duas amigas e sorriu. "Eu nunca...Beijei uma garota." Santana e Brittany se olharam, sorriram e beberam mais uma dose. Quinn as olhou com os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta.

"Ah qual é Fabray? Sério que você vai ficar com essa cara?" E pra ver se acordava Quinn, Santana puxou Brittany pela nuca e lhe deu um selinho.

"Santana!"

"Desculpe Britt, mas eu pensei que ela soubesse que nós ficávamos." Santana deu um sorriso falso em direção as loiras.

"Quinn, você gostaria de ficar com uma garota?" Perguntou Brittany subitamente, quando era a vez de Santana. Os olhos da outra loira se arregalaram mais ainda.

"Cla-claro que não. Mas que pergunta B.!" Brittany foi se aproximando de Quinn, que ia recuando até bater com as costas na parede.

"Q. porque você gaguejou agora, se está tão certa de sua resposta?"

"Britt, você pode chegar pra trás está me deixando ner-" Brittany calou Quinn encostando suavemente os seus lábios nos dela. Elas ficaram um tempo com os lábios conectados até Santana soltar uma gargalhada. Brittany sorriu e Quinn corou.

"Awn que bonitinha San! Ela está corando." Santana riu mais uma vez e Quinn ficou com a cabeça baixa, envergonhada demais pra fazer outra coisa. "Q. você tem os lábios mais doces que eu já provei, só perde pra San."

"Pare com isso Brittany!"

"Lábios doces é Fabray?" Quinn já estava ficando com medo do sorriso perverso de Santana. "Deixa eu provar." Disse e sem que loira percebesse, a latina a puxou para um beijo. O beijo delas estava mais profundo e a língua da latina logo entrou na boca da loira querendo explorar todos os cantos. Brittany batia palminhas e saltitava em volta delas. Quando Santana se afastou da loira, ela estava mais vermelha que um tomate, morta de vergonha. "Realmente, lábios muito doces."

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick_

"Quinn não precisa ficar com vergonha, nós não vamos contar pra ninguém." Quinn não estava com vergonha, ela estava nervosa e tentava entender como tinha gostado de beijar uma, não, duas garotas.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

"É isso ai Fabray, ninguém vai ficar sabendo, é um segredo só nosso." A latina e Brittany ofereceram os mindinhos para Quinn. A loira enlaçou os mindinhos da amigas e as três repetiram juntas.

_"Um segredo só nosso."_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

* * *

**_O que acharam? Deixem seus lindo e maravilhosos reviews *-*_**


End file.
